A Complicated Relationship
by Klutzilla01
Summary: AU:: As a fallen knight, Shin wants nothing more than to take revenge on the devil Hiruma by slaying him. But something gets in his way... Warning: NOT Shin/Sena or Hiruma/Sena Purely friendship...


**A Complicated Relationship**

**By: Klutzilla01**

Warning: TITLE MAY MISLEAD, NOT ROMANTIC AT ALL. No pairings, close friendship, possible OOCness, Bad grammar, possibly.

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield, clear as that.

A/N: Uh…. This was made a while back; I thought I'd post it? Hope it's good, hope the characters' are in character, hope it ain't confusing, hope the grammar is a-okay.

Summary: As a knight of the fallen Ojo kingdom, Shin wanted nothing more than to avenge his comrades and slay the devil Hiruma… But something gets in his way.

--

"STOP!" The white knight, also known as 'the spear' stopped all movement as a blur instantly stopped in front of the battered form he was about to kill.

He narrowed his eyes at the small demon in front of him, quivering in both obvious fear and nervousness he didn't dare hide. "Move." Shin said unemotionally. He remembered this boy as one of his many slaves, and one of his favorite ones too.

He could clearly remember seeing the boy running quickly around the dead garden, hoping he could hide from the devil even for the hour…

But he was always caught…

and then beaten down…

And left to die…

But, right on after that, he would get back up, and strangely enough, follow after the yellow haired master like a sick little dog. The action would often repeat whenever Shin went off to spy. And each and every time, he was baffled.

And now, he was the little boy in front of him again -- except directly face to face, pathetically trying to protect the thing he calls "master".

"Move." The stoic knight repeated his command when no response came. A tense silence followed, causing him to repeat the word. But before he could, the smaller ones head shot up and he met Shin's eyes with a fierce burn.

NO! I won't!" He yelled out defiantly. "I will not abandon Hiruma!" Shin's eyes widened. The way he addressed the man was too informal for them to be master and Slave… "Hiruma is my friend, and I will never abandon a friend!" Shin's movements obviously slacked as he stared at the small demon in surprise…

"Friend…?" he repeated quietly… He felt like yelling at the boy. "FRIEND!? YOU CALL THAT MONSTER, A FRIEND!" He was angry. He didn't know why, but he was angry. He couldn't understand. The incidents in the garden were only a fraction of the abuse he witnessed. He was about to yell some more when he realized the tears at the corner of his eyes.

"You don't understand…" He said. "You would never understand…" He continued to stand his ground against the giant, this time confidently and stern. Shin stared into the boy's eyes intensely… before he sighed and stood straight. He grabbed his fallen helmet and put it back on his head, strapping it in tightly. Then, he turned, went back on his horse, and rode away.

The demon boy's eyes widened and his mouth gape. Just like that, the knight rode off into the distance, not even saying a word of goodbye to him. "F-Fucking shrimp…" Sena snapped out of his trance after the knight and turned around to see Hiruma already propping up his knee.

"H-Hiruma!" he scrambled to help out the devil bat, only to be batted away before he could even touch him. "I'm fine, dammit… I'm fine…" he wheezed, and then collapsed. Fortunately, Sena caught him in time and began to help him back to the mansion. "I don't need any of your help…" He slurred, but made no attempt to shake the boy off.

he boy continued to walk towards the mansion determinedly. "Don't worry, Hiruma, we're almost there!"

Shin looked up at the sky complexly. _You're right…_ he thought absent mindedly. _I will never understand…_

--

A/N: ::Hyperventilating:: I know I need to update other fics, but writer block sucks. I plan on Turning Little Tsuna into a oneshot; Plan on making Jealousy into a shorter fanfic, and COMPLETELY REDO New Legacy. But I want to wait until summer. I'll try and do it now, but I'm graduating this year, and my teacher's have been bombarding me with homework. I'm not someone who manages her time well… -_-;

I'm sorry for everything… I'll try and work on the fanfics soon. Please do well with this one. It's an "I'm Not Dead" Fanfic…. Yet…. (Stupid play and lead role… gonna be the end of me…)

Review? No? Oh, that's fine. Don't mind. I'm horrible anyways….


End file.
